Virtual reality (VR) and mixed reality (MR) display systems allow a user to experience visual simulations presented from a computer. Some visual simulations are interactive and allow the user to interact with the simulated environment.
Imagers use light to collect an image of an object. Imagers are used to increase the interaction of a user with the visual simulations provided by the VR or MR display systems. An imager can image the user's eye to measure the direction of the user's view. Imaging the eye in various lighting environments and with various lighting sources can present challenges to a compact imager or imagers positioned in the VR or MR head-mounted display.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided only to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.